Allrianne Viventi
Description Name: Allrianne Viventi Age: 16 Nationality: Amadician Hair: Pale, dirty blonde down past shoulders Eye: Dark Blue Height: 5'5" Weight: 115 lbs Skin: Fair Physique: Petite Voice: Soft and musical Special Skills: Very well versed in courtly manners Knowledge Weakness: All knowledge of the White Tower, Aes Sedai, and channeling are tainted by Whitecloak teaching. Personality Weakness: Emotionally unstable, suicidal, suffers from chronic depression Physical Weakness: Fragile and weak from court life. Knowledge strength: Has a thorough formal education Personality strength: None to speak of Physical strength: Handles pain well Personality: Allrianne is a complex individual. Before she knew she could channel, she was quiet and reserved, but very polite and well trained in etiquette. She enjoyed intellectual conversations and always remained calm and collected. She was a perfect noble's daughter. However, after learning of her gifts, she was an entirely different person. She became very emotionally unstable, suicidal, and chronically depressed. She cries a lot over her situation. Character History Allrianne was the first-born daughter of Nemidon and Sheiara Viventi. Nenidon was the head of House Viventi, an Amadician noble house of considerable size. Allrianne had one older brother who was a disgrace to his father, so Allrianne received special treatment in hopes that she would someday take over as heir to the house. To her mother's delight, Allrianne enjoyed wearing pretty dresses, sipping tea, studying, and everything that a proper lady should. They thanked the Light they received such a blessing. As soon as he was of age, her brother renounced his titles and joined the Children of the Light. While it angered his father that his eldest son was so reckless and rash, he was also very glad that by renouncing his titles, Allrianne was now the heir. Allrianne, who was 13 at this time, was thrilled at this new responsibility. She increased her efforts to become a Lady. She had soon mastered the art of etiquette, as well as many of the variations in different cultures. She was particularly fond of Saldean court etiquette and was enthralled with fan language. Once mastered, she constantly carried a fan with her. She practiced many new skills as well, such as horsemanship, dressmaking, embroidery, and some culinary arts. Shortly after her 16th birthday, she was invited to a ball in Jehannah. She enjoyed parties out of her native Amadicia, for it gave her opportunities to practice her skills. It was several days by carriage, so she bade her parents farewell since she would be gone for a considerable time. More than she had ever been on her own. The party was extravagant. It was hosted by one of the large noble houses and many young, foreign nobles of marriageable age had been invited. There were many other Amadicians, plus a large number of Altarans and Murandians. There were even a couple Andorans and Taraboners. And…a Tairen? A young Tairen girl was seated across the table from her and a few seats down. She found it amazing that she would come so far for such a gathering. She speculated that from the large number of young, unmarried nobles in the room, it was a noble's attempt to play matchmaker to strengthen a noble house or two. When they had finished dinner, they retreated to a small ballroom where music played and refreshments were served. She had a dance with a young Ghealdanin then went for a beverage. The Tairen came up to her and they talked a bit. The Tairen asked to tell her something in private, so they disappeared into a hallway. "Allrianne, you are very special." Allri puffed up at that, but was slightly confused. "You have the ability to learn to channel." Allri's eyes popped and her skin paled. "You're a…." "An Aes Sedai, yes. Now whether you like it or not, you can channel. I am leaving for Tar Valon tomorrow morning and I am going to take you with me." Allri stood speechless, then fell to her knees sobbing "No….no…..noooo…I can't…I won't…." she whined between the heavy sobs. She cried there for most of the evening until the young, Tairen Blue came back. "Child, quit you're blubbering and go ready your things, then get some sleep. It's a long ride." Allri slowly picked herself up and whined her way to her guest room. She hated channeling, but it was worse that she could. The Light had blessed her with her noble birth, but everything has its price. She wasn't sure she wanted to pay that price. She stood in her window sill and prepared herself to jump off the third story. She was ready and she jumped. She didn't fall though. Shocked, she turned around to see the Blue in her doorway. Allri screamed. "Child, I am not going to tolerate you're behavior. Nor am I going to let you kill yourself irrationally. You're sleeping in my quarters tonight." She pulled Allri off the Air platform and guided her down to the Blue's spacious sleeping quarters. For Allri, the trip east was slow and horrible. She lost track of the times she tried to run away or kill herself. The Blue always seemed to catch her or save her. She took to using her belt knife to cut herself as a punishment to herself, but the Aes Sedai took that away. She tried to use her fingernails, but they weren't long enough to work effectively. They arrived in Tar Valon and the young Blue appeared very relieved to hand Allri over to the Mistress of Novices. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios